Of Misunderstandings
by TropicalFarts
Summary: Lisanna's back, Lucy's hurt, Natsu's in denial, Gray's pissed and one misunderstanding just leads to another. NaLu (Slight GraLu) Minor Gruvia, GaLe, and Jerza
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Magnolia and the citizens were as bubbly as ever. They opened up their own shops and stores and were greeted by their regulars. Some mothers were seen in the market with a basket hanging from one of their arms while their other free hand held onto a child's hand as to not let them run off on their own. Other mothers were seen chatting up with store owners about topics such as the weather, the quality of their products and occasionally a few compliments were tossed in, in hopes of haggling for a lower price. Children were seen in school uniforms running and playing with each other on their way to school. The other townsfolk who were taking their daily morning strolls greeted one another. It was a splendid day in Magnolia.

"Ugh! Why is it so bright! Who turned on the lights?!" Lucy complained as she pulled her sheets to her face

It was a splendid day in Magnolia, for most people at least.

"Seriously! Can't a girl get some sleep? Natsu-" Lucy sat up to start nagging at her teammate only to find herself all alone in her apartment. She didn't mean to accuse him so quickly but it had just become some sort of habit since the pink haired mage would always break into her home.

"Oh." Lucy realized "He's not here..."

"_And he probably won't be anymore, ever" _something at the back of her mind spoke up

"What? No!" Lucy slapped herself out of it "You're better than this Lucy! Come on!"

After her short motivational speech she jumped out of bed to start making breakfast and take a shower.

* * *

Lucy was walking along the streets of Magnolia greeting anyone who passed by and was greeted by anyone who could. She entered her favourite book store, or rather _only_ bookstore in Magnolia but nonetheless. She wanted to indulge in a good book to take her mind off of the only thing she's been thinking of for the past few days, weeks, months; Natsu.

Ever since Lisanna came back things haven't been the same. In fact, saying that things were _a little _different would be the biggest understatement of the year. Nope, nothing was the same for Lucy. Ever since Lisanna entered the picture Natsu's been well distracted. Well, of course, I mean the boy hasn't seen the girl since forever and it's only right that he should spend time catching up with her. It made Lucy feel selfish and ashamed for getting jealous at the attention Lisanna got. So Lucy let it pass seeing as though it was pretty practical that Natsu was spending time with Lisanna and that she could handle some time alone. Besides, some time alone sounded good for her.

However, hours became days that became weeks that now amounted to 3 months, but who's counting? I mean it's not like Lucy cared right? Right! Natsu can go do whatever he wants to do! Whatever pleases him and Lucy couldn't have cared less! She shouldn't feel anything towards the man she called her best friend and yet here she was, giving every little drop of care her heart could muster for him. It was wrong, unfair, and heart-breaking. Wrong because she shouldn't feel jealous of how much time he devotes to Lisanna because Lucy has had what she calls her fair share. Unfair because unlike Lucy, whose feeling confused, afraid and angry of what she was feeling, Natsu was having the time of his life. And heart-breaking because the man who she called her best friend, who saved her multiple times even though she thought she didn't deserve it, who was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail in the first place, where she gained many friends and a family, was so distant. The man who she had so much faith and trust in was so out of reach. And it hurt so bad she can't help but feel abandoned.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the bookstore and sighed. She had failed to find a good book to distract her and now she feared another night in lonesome.

"Lucy?" a voice called out to her

"Huh?" she turned to look for the source of the voice and she found a raven haired man waving at her from the store next by.

"Gray!" she called cheerfully and made her way towards him

"Hey there Luce, how you been?" he grinned

"Great!" she lied "You?"

"Oh you know, the usual. My schedule's been hectic ever since the world discovered the cool, amazing, handsome Gray Fullbuster" he joked and shrugged nonchalantly "Seriously, the girls just can't get enough"

"Yup, which is why "the girls" are standing over there snickering and making fun of a half naked man instead of asking for his signature" she chuckled and pointed behind him

Gray turned around and sure enough there were some teenage girls making fun of him.

"Gaahh! My clothes!" Gray cried and quickly put on his discarded clothes while Lucy laughed.

* * *

After Lucy settled down and Gray had enough clothes on to be socially accepted they strolled around the town.

"So," Gray started "haven't seen you around the guild for awhile now, anything wrong?"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked, she didn't think anyone would notice her disappearance. Ever since her mixed emotions about Natsu she's been avoiding him and the guild. "Oh, nothing really, just some, uhm, stuff I needed to take care of..."

"What? You've been on a job?" Gray raised an eyebrow

"...No" Lucy said quietly

A heavy silence passed on between the two.

"You don't have to lie to me you know," Gray sighed "I get you"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lucy played an innocent smile to which Gray raised an eyebrow to.

Another moment of silence passed on between the two.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I miss going on jobs with the flame brain," Gray stared at the lake to their side "believe it or not we haven't brawled in a while too"

"I thought I was the only one" Lucy looked at her feet feeling a wave of relief

"Nope, and I bet you Erza would feel the same way too, well you know, if she wasn't out on a job herself"

"She is?"

"Yeah, with Juvia and Levy,"

"What!? Really!?" Lucy gawked

"Yeah I know," Gray chuckled "not her kind of crowd right? But she said something about "bonding with other girls" and she dragged them away"

"That's new..." Lucy chuckled at the thought of Levy's and Juvia's faces with them being dragged along

"Hey! That's an idea!" Gray light up

"What? A girl's day out? You and me?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow

"No!" Gray cringed "I mean going on a job!"

"A job?"

"Yeah a job! You and me! It'll be just like old times! Without flame brain and Erza though. I mean, think about it. We both haven't gone on a job for a long time, plus pretty sure flame brain won't invite us anytime soon at the rate he's going"

"My rent is coming up soon..." Lucy thought about it for a moment then beamed "You know what? That's a pretty good idea Gray!"

"It sure is!" Gray boasted "Well, let's go to the guild! I can't wait to beat up some monsters or catch some thieves!"

"Monsters?! Thieves!? Who said anything about that?!" Lucy twitched

"Well I thought of it, so shouldn't I pick the job?" Gray frowned

"Maybe..." an evil grin made its way up to her face "if you beat me,"

"In what?" Gray perked up at the thought of a fight

"How about whoever gets to the guild first gets to choose the job?" Lucy suggested

"Well why not?" Gray grinned "I'll be sure to beat you!"

"There is just one condition," Lucy smirked

"What?"

"You have to be fully clothed!" Lucy exclaimed "Ready! Set! Go!"

Lucy ran off leaving Gray to ponder on just what she had said when he realized he had stripped himself of his clothes again

"LUCY!" Gray growled in frustration

* * *

Despite Lucy getting a head start, Gray still made it first and much to Lucy's horror, he chose a job where you have to beat up monsters and catch thieves.

* * *

**This is my first fic so please be nice! **

**Reviews and friendly criticism is accepted with open arms~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters. **

***A/N at the end of work**

* * *

When Lisanna came back and her presence deemed to be real and not a figment of anybody's imagination Natsu was ecstatic. I mean who wouldn't? An old friend of yours who was thought to have died suddenly comes back into your life? You'd be ecstatic too. So when Natsu found out, he decided that he wanted to spend as much time with her as soon possible, to catch up on the many things they've missed.

With that in mind he rushed up to Lisanna to ask her if she wanted to go on a job with him. After pondering for a while, Lisanna agreed much to Natsu's content. So the following morning they set out to hunt down some monsters.

On the way there and after, they would chat about what has happened to the guild in her absence and gossip about the members which eventually led to the inevitable questions;

"So, Lucy huh?" Lisanna said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows

"Huh? What's with Lucy?" Natsu frowned

"You know?" Lisanna winked

"Know what?" Natsu looked utterly lost

Lisanna sighed "You know? You and her?"

"Huh? What's up with me and Lucy?"

"Exactly!" Lisanna exclaimed "What's up with you and Lucy? How are things going? Are you official yet?" she asked all in one breath deciding that going subtle wasn't the best approach for Natsu

"Lucy? And me? Official? What are you talking about Lisanna? I don't think there's anything going on between us, I mean she's my friend and all-" Natsu gasped "Wait. Is Lucy mad at me again? Because I promise I didn't mean to break her cup! I just accidentally bumped into the table and it fell! Honest!"

"Wait wha-" Lisanna groaned "No! That's not what I meant Natsu!"

"Oh," Natsu thought "so she's not mad at me?"

"I don't know!" Lisanna waved her arms

"Then what exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm asking-!" Lisanna sighed and calmed herself "I'm asking if you two are going out."

"Going ou-?"

"Dating! Seeing each other! If you guys are a couple!" Lisanna cut in

"Oh."

A few moments of silence passed

_Wow, _Lisanna thought _Natsu must really like this girl if it's taking him this long to answer! Mira was right! Something is going on between them! Oh I can't wait to tell sister the news-!_

Lisanna's thoughts were suddenly put to a stop when she heard Natsu laughing

"Hahaha! That's funny Lisanna! You're funny!" Natsu howled with laughter

"Wh-what?" Lisanna cried "I wasn't trying to be funny Natsu!"

"You weren't?" Natsu stopped laughing

"I wasn't," Lisanna sighed "I was asking a serious question"

"But Lisanna, why would you ask? I don't understand where you're getting at..." Natsu asked

"Oh," Lisanna thought and then laughed at herself "you're right, I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in my own curiosity"

"I just," Lisanna shrugged "I just thought there was something going on between you two, I'm sorry"

"Wha-" Natsu shook his head "Why would you even think about that?"

"I don't know," Lisanna gave a somewhat dreamy sigh as if she was in her own world "I guess I just thought with the way you guys were acting around each other, more specifically you Natsu. I just assumed you felt something for her...I mean, we've been friends since way back so I just judged on your...how do you say...'unusual behaviour' "

"Plus, Mira is _very _persuasive" Lisanna hissed under her breath

Natsu was silent, taking in all that Lisanna had said. Also disregarding the last time she hissed.

"Wait," Natsu looked to her "what do you mean 'unusual behaviour'?"

"Well, uhm," Lisanna scratched her cheek "I guess _Mira and I _noticed that you act sort of different around her, a bit more..."

"A bit more what?" Natsu urged her to continue

"How do I put this," Lisanna pondered "well, a bit more of everything I guess. A bit more caring, loving, protective, clingy..."

"Do I really act like that around her?" Natsu asked in manner that it seemed that he was asking himself more than asking Lisanna

"I guess," Lisanna shrugged "well I don't know Natsu! It's just something I noticed! Maybe I saw it wrong or maybe things have changed since I left but whatever! I'm not telling you how to feel Natsu! I was just wondering that's all..."

Natsu had tuned out Lisanna's rambling to think about what she had just said.

_Am I really in love with Lucy?_

_No I can't be... _

_Lucy is my friend, my teammate! There's no way that I could be in love with her!_

_**But what's wrong with loving her?**_A little voice in the back of his mind asked

_I- I don't know! It just doesn't seem right? Doesn't make sense!_

_**Doesn't seem right? Doesn't make sense? How? Is it possible that you **__**do**__** love her but you are just **__**denying**__** it?**_

_What? No! I mean! I can't! Arrgghh! I don't know! This is all so confusing! _

_**Is it possible that Natsu Dragneel is **__**afraid **__**to love?**_

_I don't know! Why are you even asking me this? And who the heck are you!?_

_**Your inner conscience I guess...**_

_Well, whatever you are, LEAVE ME ALONE! _

_**Sorry, can't buddy, stuck with you forever **_

_Arrgghhh! Feelings are so complicated!_

"Natsu?" Lisanna piped up bringing him back from his thoughts

"WHAT?!" Natsu accidentally screamed

Lisanna was taken aback and Natsu groaned

"Sorry Lisanna, I thought you were my conscience"

"Your conscience?" Lisanna frowned

"Yeah," Natsu snarled

"Oh," Lisanna said in a quiet voice "well as I said, I'm sorry for all the confusion Natsu, I just thought... Well nevermind! You can just forget about this conversation!"

"Oh, uh, yeah" Natsu murmured

"So, uhm, let's head back then? To the guild?" Lisanna suggested

"Uh, yeah sure!" Natsu smiled wanting to forget about this conversation already

* * *

That night as Natsu was on his way home, wanting to forget about what Lisanna had brought up awhile ago, he saw the one thing he wanted to avoid the most.

Lucy.

She was standing outside a bookstore looking at the books on display, and then the strangest thing happened. Suddenly Natsu began to notice all the little things about her he had never noticed before. The way her soft, blond hair glistened in the moonlight, the way her expressive brown eyes sparkled as she looked upon each book like it was a treasure, her eyelids fluttering ever so daintily, the way her vanilla-strawberry scent flooded his nose, and the way her pink lips curved into a warm smile as she noticed something in the store. And as Natsu noticed all these things about Lucy his heart began to race twice as fast and all of a sudden, everything else faded away in his vision leaving only Lucy.

And it scared him.

So he ran.

He ran and ran and ran until his legs gave in and he collapsed on the forest floor, gasping for a breath he wasn't sure if he had lost it while he was running or when he saw Lucy. He was so befuddled and terrified about what had just happened that he just hoped Lucy hadn't noticed him run from her, and on impulse decided, that until he could figure out what was wrong with him, he would have to avoid Lucy. At all costs.

* * *

**Hey guys! First I would like to say, thank you , thank you, THANK YOU for all the support you guys gave me last time! It was really heart-warming! Also, sorry if I wasn't able to update as soon as possible because my schedule has been really hectic! I'll try to update sooner next time! **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC! Also, falling in love for the first time can be really confusing and frustrating (I would know hehe) so I wouldn't blame Natsu. *sigh* Oh well, hopefully Natsu will be able to sort it all out. **

**Also, if you spot any errors in the story please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks again for your time to read this! **

***Oops, forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter hehe fixed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

Gray chose a job wherein a small town named Wisteria requested some wizards to catch some thieves who have been causing some unwanted ruckus. It seemed to be a fairly easy job but just as Lucy and Gray were about to finish the thieves off when some Vulcans burst into the town causing more commotion, trying to get as many girls as possible, chanting; "Females! Females!" as they go. Naturally, Lucy and Gray beat them up.

After beating up all the unwanted hooligans and disposing of them, the town mayor, a tall old man with a white mustache, thanked them graciously. He even doubled their reward out of pure gratitude, apologizing for having them work for more than what the job required them for. Lucy was about to deny the double offer modestly but Gray jumped in, took the money and said something about it 'being a wizard's duty to his fellow people'. With that some of the girls swooned over him, saying stuff like;

"Oh, Mr. Fullbuster! You're so strong!" one swooned

"Gray is so manly and cool!" another cooed

"My hero!" another fainted

"Now, now girls," the mayor interjected "let's give Mr. Fullbuster some space, after all, you wouldn't want him to collapse under all the exhaustion now would we?"

"No!" the girls shrieked, looking mortified and backed off

"Heh, thanks Mr. Mayor," Gray grinned sheepishly "was getting a little too stuffy"

"No problem Mr. Fullbuster," he smiled and turned to Lucy who was packing up "Ah, Ms. Heartfilia! Surely you are not preparing to leave are you?"

"Huh? Me?" Lucy quickly turned to the mayor "Oh, yes I am,"

"But it is getting a little late don't you think? Travelling at this kind of hour is dangerous , even for wizards of your level"

"Which is why we must leave as possible," Lucy blushed "and I think we have caused enough trouble for you guys..."

She motioned to some of the houses and stores that were damaged while they were fighting.

"Nonsense!" the mayor boomed "You have saved our village from those barbarians! Who knows what more damage they could have caused if you did not assist us! This is why I insist you and Mr. Fullbuster stay for the night! "

"What?!" Gray and Lucy said in unison

"B-but we couldn't possibly-" Lucy rambled

"We don't want to intrude-" Gray babbled

"Nonsense!" the mayor boomed once again "Maria!"

"Yes Mayor?" a sweet looking girl who looked to be around her teenage years with long brown hair approached him

"Take our heroes to our inn! Make sure they are well-accommodated! Feed them! Give them our best room!"

"Of course!" she smiled

"Now come along!" the mayor pushed the two towards Maria

"B-but Mr. Mayor-!" Lucy tried to argued

"No buts!" the mayor smiled genuinely "It's the least we could do. Those ruffians have been causing us trouble for the past 7 years and even though we always hire wizards, they always seem to come back. I admit, we are a small village, we don't have much to give but they chose us as their target because we are easy to beat. And for a while, people stopped accepting this job we posted about keeping our town safe because they would say the pay was too low or that we were troublesome."

Gray and Lucy fell silent as they watched the Mayor and the rest of the town sulk.

"But now we were very fortunate to have such kind wizards to assist us!" the Mayor cheered up "and because of the beating you gave them, we know they won't come back! That's why, please allow us to at least do this for you."

Gray and Lucy looked to each other and smiled "Alright then." they said cheerfully

"Oh thank you so much!" the Mayor's face lit up

"And Mr. Mayor," Lucy called

"Yes Ms. Heartfilia?"

"If those fools ever bug you again, feel free to look to us for help!" Lucy gave him a thumbs up

"W-what?" the Mayor gaped

"Yeah, you can count on us! Free of charge!" Gray grinned and followed Lucy

"Oh thank you so much!" the Mayor burst into tears and soon after the whole town did, swallowing Gray and Lucy into a big group hug.

* * *

After the whole town had settled down they had a small feast and then after they allowed them to retreat to their rooms. When they entered the room a soft 'wow' escaped Lucy's mouth and Gray gave a low whistle. The room was fairly big and its walls were painted with a nice periwinkle blue. Across the door was a huge window with white curtains draped over it and beside the window was a medium-sized work table with a few pieces of black paper, a small bottle of ink, and a quill. There were two beds that could accommodate one person each that was parallel to the window. There was a space in between the two beds that was separated by a bedside table. The bathroom was in the other corner of the room which smelled of lavenders due a vase of them which stood on top of the sink counter. There were adequate towels, shampoos, and soaps.

"I'll leave you to the rest," Maria smiled "and if you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me"

"Ok, thanks Maria!" Lucy waved her a goodbye and Maria exited the room leaving them alone to settle in.

"Dibs on this bed!" Gray jumped on the bed closest to window, which had the best view of the garden at the back

"What? Not fair!" Lucy pouted

* * *

Lucy and Gray sat down on the carpeted floor in the space between the beds. Lucy was busy counting the jewels they made and equally dividing it while Gray was taking sips from the complementary drinks Maria had given them awhile ago.

"There we go!" Lucy tied a bag close and handed it to Gray "Your fair share"

"Thanks," Gray took the bag and set it on the bedside table

They sat there in a comfortable silence before Lucy spoke up

"I miss hanging out with Natsu," Lucy sighed and pulled her legs to her chest

"Me too," Gray sighed

"You do?"

"Y-yeah," Gray blushed a little "he may be rude, annoying, dense and stupid but he's still my _acquaintance,_ my day would be incomplete without him messing something up or brawling with me"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lucy giggled at the thought of him burning something by accident

"Ever since you two stopped going to the guild, things have been too mellow for my liking," Gray shrugged

"Oh," Lucy said in a small voice but then frowned when she realized what Gray had said "wait, did you just say '_you two_'?"

"Yeah, '_you two_', you and Natsu,"

Lucy frowned in confusion for a while then her face fell and she gave a sad smile "I see, his missions with Lisanna must've been really big if he hasn't been back to guild,"

"Huh? What're you talking about? Lisanna hasn't gone on a mission with Natsu for some time now," Gray thought "Now that you think of it, she hasn't gone on a mission with anyone for a while now"

"What?" Lucy's head shot up

"Yeah," Gray nodded "she's been staying in the guild helping Mira tend the bar,"

"Oh," Lucy blinked "wow,"

All this time Lucy thought Natsu had replaced her. Hearing what Gray said relieved some tension in her but she still felt sad.

"That still doesn't explain his behaviour," Lucy snorted to herself

"What behaviour?" Gray raised an eyebrow hearing her mutter

"W-what?" Lucy laughed nervously "I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Lucy finally caved under Gray's scrutinizing glare and explained it to him.

It was around 2 weeks after Natsu and Lisanna had gone on a mission and Lucy decided to go shopping, to treat herself a little. So Lucy made her way down the streets at night looking at the clothes and food on display. After a couple of shops she sighed to herself for finding nothing interesting, that's when a shop caught her eye. It was secluded from the other shops and it was smaller than them too. Her curiosity got the better of her and she made her way to the shop. To her delight, it was a bookstore, and it looks like it had just opened up. Since the shop was sadly closed she decided to just look at the books on display deciding she would just come back tomorrow to buy it. She looked at each book carefully and was just about to make her decision when something caught her eye. In the reflection of the glass, she saw a tuft of pink, oddly out-of-place in accordance to the other brown books on display. She squinted her eyes to get a better view and realized that it was her partner, Natsu. From what she could see in the reflection was that he was standing there looking at her direction. Lucy was thrilled; she didn't think Natsu would be back for another few days. So with a warm smile that crept up her face to turned around to wave at him. To her surprise, before she could even wave, he had dashed off, with his face facing the ground. Lucy was left standing there, confused as to why Natsu ran.

_Maybe he just didn't see me and had to hurry off somewhere _she thought to convince herself. But the odd thing was, it seemed as if though he staring right at Lucy, observing it. Lucy laughed to herself thinking it was downright odd for Natsu and just shrugged it off.

The following day when Lucy entered the guild she saw a familiar pink-haired mage and made her way towards him.

"Hey Natsu!"She had greeted him

"Oh, hey Lucy," Natsu looked at anything but her

"Hey, are you ok?" Lucy asked, concerned for his unusual behaviour

"Yeah, yeah, I just-" Natsu groaned and rubbed his face

"Natsu?" Lucy had never seen him so distracted before

"Ah, listen I ah, have to go," Natsu abruptly stood up

"Oh, where to?" Lucy followed after him

"On a mission," Natsu answered shortly and quickened his pace

"Oh," Lucy lit up "Can I come?"

"No!" Natsu growled

Lucy jumped a bit, Natsu had never shouted at her before

"N-natsu?" Lucy reached out to touch his shoulder

Natsu flinched away at her touch to her surprise

"N-natsu? What's going on-?" Lucy gulped

"Just leave me alone Lucy!" Natsu shouted and Lucy flinched "I-I'm going with Lisanna, so just leave me alone, ok?" Natsu answered quickly

"Natsu," Lucy bit her lip "You know if there's anything wrong you can always tell me-?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu glared

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, she had definitely never seen Natsu so upset with her before. She frowned, and she wasn't going to take it either.

"Well fine then!" Lucy frowned, tears forming, threatening to fall "I was just trying to be a good friend!"

She then stomped off not even bothering to look back.

* * *

"Since then, I tried to apologize but he seems to be avoiding me," Lucy finished wiping her eyes, _when did I start crying?_

"That asshole," Gray hissed

"Gray!" Lucy scolded him for his use of profanity

"What? He is? Avoiding his friends just like that, you and me both Lucy," the ice in his glass cracked

"Gray..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you, flame-brain, and Erza are my closest friends in Fairy Tail," Gray sighed "Like, _real _friends, family. People I know I could trust,"

Lucy kept silent and watched Gray.

"I didn't have many friends, and when I entered Fairy Tail I was so surprised as to how many people were so friendly and nice to me. One of those was Natsu. Even though we'd fight a lot I know he'd have my back," Gray smiled at Lucy "same with you and Erza. Before Fairy Tail, I was a mess, my parents were gone and so were my 'friends'. Ur fixed that for awhile, giving me new hope and someone to trust, but then she left too."

At this point Gray's voice had gone quiet.

"At some point of my life, everybody I love leaves, and I just didn't want that to happen to you guys too. I know I may sound like I'm making a big deal out of it for just a few months but, I was so hurt and afraid to trust but then you guys earned it. And then suddenly when you guys disappeared I had thought you'd have left me too."

Gray looked up to meet Lucy's eyes, and Lucy was so shocked to see so many emotions in his eyes; fear, anger, humiliation

"I don't want to be alone, Lucy. I hate being alone. I hate the feeling and knowing all the trust you gave was put to waste. I was so afraid that you guys left me, I just-"

Gray stopped talking because somewhere along the things he'd said he had lost his voice. Lucy began to feel Gray's feelings of hurt and crawled up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Gray," Lucy whispered

That's all it took for Gray to hold onto Lucy for dear life, afraid of losing another friend.

And for most of the night, the two friends whispered 'sorry's and held until each other comfortingly until they fell sleep, only to wake up in the morning, feeling much better and lighter than before, sending a reassuring smile to each other.

* * *

Gray and Lucy walked up the steps that led to the guild laughing about a story Gray had told Lucy about the guild while she was gone. Just as Gray was about to open the door, he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Thank you Gray," Lucy smiled onto his back "for everything"

Gray twisted around so he was hugging her back and smiled too "Thanks too Lucy,"

The two friends broke apart from the hug and smiled at each other, feeling their friendship strengthen ever since last night

"Hey Lucy?" Gray smiled "If you ever need anyone to knock some sense into smoke-breathes head, I'd be your man"

"Sure thing Gray," Lucy laughed and winked "And if you ever need help hooking up with a certain water-mage, I'd be you girl."

"W-what?!" Gray blushed profusely "LUCY!"

Lucy just stuck out her tongue and waltzed into the guild, taking in a deep breath, feeling better than before and smiled "Good morning everyone!"

* * *

Little did they know, a certain Fire Dragon Slayer was watching from the side lines, clenching his fist, glaring daggers at Gray.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow gosh! Thank you again SO much for the support you guys gave me! You guys are amazing! Sorry though if the characters are a bit OOC hehe**

**Hoho, this chapter was emotional. **

**Also, if you spot any errors in the story please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks again for your time to read this! **

**If you can, please review! I just love reading them! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

Natsu had done many things in the past independently, especially since he was forced to ever since Igneel had left him. So with only his instincts, magic and faith to keep him going, he moved on knowing he just couldn't sit and do nothing. Then he came into Fairy Tail and his worries decreased rapidly knowing he had a family in there. In Fairy Tail, he did many solo missions, earned his own fair share of jewels and made his own house. He took care of himself just fine and Natsu could've been considered the epitome of independence, but there were some things he couldn't do alone. Like, for example, figuring out what was wrong with him prior to the little occasion he had experienced with, or for, Lucy, that night, and the following day after.

* * *

Natsu was sitting at the bar trying to figure out what was wrong with him when he had picked up a familiar vanilla-strawberry scent.

_Oh shit _he cursed mentally, thinking about getting up and sliding out of the guild before she could notice him-

"Hey Natsu!" Too late, Lucy had made her way towards him.

"Oh, hey Lucy," Natsu gulped and tried to focus his attention to anything but Lucy, which was rather difficult since she was _all _he could think about. And the fact that she was _right next to him_, her scent climbing his nostrils, wasn't helping and _Oh Mavis _he couldn't think straight. All he could think about right now was Lucy and just burying his nose at the crook of her neck to get more than just a whiff of her scent and-

"Hey, are you ok?" Lucy asked, breaking him out of his thoughts

"Yeah, yeah, I just-" Natsu groaned and rubbed his face,silently thanking her for breaking his train of thought before his mind had wandered off even father

"Natsu?"

"Ah, listen I ah, have to go," Natsu abruptly stood up, thinking that he couldn't stand being so close to her anymore.

"Oh, where to?" Lucy followed after him, and Natsu hissed under his breath

"On a mission," Natsu answered shortly and quickened his pace hoping to lose her. _Damn it! Don't follow me! I'm trying to get away from you!_

"Oh," Lucy was silent for awhile "Can I come?"

"No!" Natsu growled, losing his patience. He knew that if she would have gone on a mission with him, alone. He might lose it and _Dear Mavis, what am I so scared for? What's going on with me?!_

Lucy visibly flinched and she reached out towards him

"N-natsu?" Lucy reached out to touch his shoulder

Natsu flinched away at her touch to his surprise. He didn't mean to, but it was just- she was just so intoxicating, hell, even her soft touch brought butterflies into his stomach.

"N-natsu? What's going on-?" Lucy gulped

"Just leave me alone Lucy!" Natsu shouted and Lucy flinched. Not wanting her to get the wrong idea of him being mad at her, he thought of an excuse "I-I'm going with Lisanna, so just leave me alone, ok?" Natsu answered quickly

"Natsu," Lucy bit her lip "You know if there's anything wrong you can always tell me-?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu glared, being tired of how sweet, caring and concerned she was for her friends, for him. How could anyone be so nice and smart and beautiful and smell so nice!?

"Well fine then!" Lucy frowned, bringing him out of his thoughts "I was just trying to be a good friend!"

She then stomped off leaving Natsu standing there with his mouth agape, cursing himself for being such an idiot. What was going on with him?

* * *

At first, he tried to ignore it, run away from his feelings. This kinda scared Natsu because he had _never_ run away from a problem before. When it finally dawned to him that running away from your own feelings was proven futile, (which he concluded from his sleepless nights, tossing and turning in bed, arguments with his own conscience, and that fact that physical exhaustion was nothing compared to emotional exhaustion) he decided he would have to swallow his fear and pride and ask for _professional_ help. So with that in mind, he trudged on to Fairy Tail to consult the smartest person he knows; Levy.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu greeted the Solid Script Mage as he plopped down on the seat across her

"Natsu," Levy nodded at him, without looking up from her book

"So, uhm, Levy," Natsu began awkwardly, "since you're the smartest person I know, you think you could help me out with something? It's been bothering me for the past few weeks now..."

"Mhmm," Levy hummed for him to continue

Natsu's palms were getting sweaty and so was his forehead at the thought of his question, and the person causing it, Lucy. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and looked Levy in the eye, or at least what he presumed her eyes should be if it weren't for that large book covering her face.

"What is love?"

* * *

Gajeel was chatting with Juvia at the bar, talking about her latest mission with Erza which she had just gotten back from, when he had heard sputtering and the sound of a loud 'thump'. He looked over to the source of the sound where he saw Levy with widened eyes and her book dropped on the table, as if she had dropped it like it was burning iron. He frowned and was about to make his way towards her when Levy had spotted him. She gave him a sheepish smile and waved, assuring him she was fine. Gajeel grumbled a bit but sat back in his chair.

"What is the matter Gajeel?" Juvia asked him

"Nothing," Gajeel grumbled

Juvia followed his train of sight and found that he was looking at Levy.

"Ah, Levy!" Juvia gave him a cheeky smile "Do not worry Gajeel! Juvia approves of her! Gajeel and Levy are very compatible! Just like water and ice!" Juvia drifted away in her 'Gray-fantasies'

"Wh-what!" Gajeel blushed and spluttered

"There is no need to hide emotions Gajeel! Juvia has been Gajeel's friend since before! Juvia knows what Gajeel is feeling." Juvia patted him on the back

"H-hey!" Gajeel frowned "It's not like that!"

"Denial is a common stage in love" Juvia stated in a matter-of-fact tone

"Denial, smenial," Gajeel grumbled

"Juvia is curious, however," Juvia said pointing at Levy "as to why Natsu is with Levy,"

"Huh," Gajeel looked to where Levy was sitting and Juvia was right, right across her was Natsu. How could he have missed that?

"Maybe it's because Gajeel only saw Levy in your love vision!" Juvia squealed in her love fantasies

"Wh-what! How'd you-" Gajeel blushed

"Gajeel was talking out loud," Juvia said

"Oh," Gajeel mumbled, sinking back into his seat once again but his eyes never leaving Levy.

* * *

"What?!" Levy eyes widened and dropped her book like it was scalding her hands.

"Uhm, what is love?" Natsu repeated his question

"I-"Levy was about to speak when she had noticed Gajeel moved, at the corner of her eye. She waved to him and smiled sheepishly as if to say 'Everything is fine'. Gajeel seemed to get the message as he slid back in his seat but he didn't look convinced.

"What?" Natsu asked

"Sorry Natsu," Levy sighed "it's just you don't usually ask these kinds of questions"

"I didn't even think you knew love existed," Levy whispered

"H-hey!" Natsu blushed hearing the last thing she said "T-that's why I'm asking" he finished quietly

"Ooohh, why?" Levy waggled her eyebrows "Could it be, Natsu Dragneel is in love?!"

"You're starting to sound like my conscience" Natsu muttered

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Natsu grinned innocently "Now as you were saying? Love is?"

"Well," Levy thought "you can't really define love..."

"What?" Natsu frowned

"It's just," Levy shrugged "something you feel,"

"Like how?" Natsu inched closer

"I can't really put a finger on it but," Levy's eyes sparkled with romantic fantasies "love is the feeling you get when you know they're 'the one'."

"'The one'?" Natsu frowned

"Yeah, 'the one'," Levy smiled "'the one' is like the one who completes you. The person you can't live without, the person you live for. The one who knows what makes you happy, sad, angry, confused, or just downright knows you better than anyone else. The one who'll be your anchor when you're losing hope and the one that will give you hope."

"How do you know if a certain person is 'the one'?" Natsu piped up curiously

"Well, you really can't tell" Levy thought and somewhere along the way her eyes had drifted over to where Gajeel was seated "It sorta just happens without you knowing or when you least expect it. Like, you just wake up one morning and realized 'Oh! She's the one!' But mainly I guess, aside from that person being your better half, it's the way they make you feel. The feelings you get when you're around them is so much different than when you are with someone else, confusing yet pleasant. It's like, you get butterflies in your stomach, or you can't think straight around them, or, you feel a strong connection towards them. They make you feel secure, safe and loved when around them and you just can't help but give them your utmost trust because you know they've got your back for you. And sometimes you feel you can't help but feel stupid things and do stupid things because-"

"You're in love," Natsu breathed out, finishing her sentence because everything that Levy had told him, described to him what love was, was everything he was feeling for Lucy. Suddenly, he began to think more of just loving her from afar and started thinking about a possible future together. The thought of Lucy being Natsu's brought even more butterflies in his stomach but made his heart feel warm. But then suddenly another thought came to him;

"What if you think you've found 'the one' but they don't love you back? How would you be certain?" Natsu asked franticly

"Well, that's the only problem with love, unrequited love. You'll never really know for sure, "Levy thought "But I guess the best approach is to just follow your heart, and try to win her over."

"Win her over?" Natsu titled his head

"Yeah, like, try to show her what your love is capable of. Show her nobody can love her better than you can, make her fall in love with you."

"How can I do that?"

"Hmm, I guess maybe you can ask her out on dates. Show her a good time, give her gifts of things she likes, and show her you can take care of her, it's really up to you."

"Oh," Natsu sat there in silence digesting everything Levy had just said

"Oh, but don't worry Natsu!" Levy piped up and taped her lip with her finger in thought "From what I heard from Gajeel, Dragons usually have a knack in this field. Most of the time their intuition is right about their mate so I guess all you have to do is follow your heart."

Natsu looked up at Levy and just stared at her stoically for awhile before a huge grin spread across his face. His doubts and insecurities have finally left him like he had just been going through a storm and the skies have cleared.

"Thanks Levy!" Natsu grinned and leaned over to pull her into a tight hug "You _are _the smartest person I know!"

With that Natsu ran off to who knows where leaving Levy staring at the door with her mouth wide open.

"You better close your mouth before you catch some flies Shrimp," an all too familiar voice chuckled and sat down beside her

"Gajeel!" Levy blushed

* * *

Natsu didn't know that his legs had taken him to Lucy's apartment until he was there. He burst through the doors to announce his feelings when he had noticed that the apartment was empty.

"She must've gone on a mission," Natsu whispered to himself and just decided to tell her when she gets back.

* * *

Natsu was running to the guild the following day with a grin on his face. He had heard that Lucy had just gotten back from her mission and he was ecstatic to hear it. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he'll, quoting Levy, 'win her over'. He had only grinned wider when he had heard Lucy's giggles but there was another voice aside from hers. He quickly dismissed that other voice, wanting to see Lucy again when he had been stopped dead on his track.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

There was Lucy, but she wasn't alone. She was hugging someone from behind. Then, that 'someone' twisted around to hug her back and Natsu could barely keep himself from launching at that 'someone', wanting to pry them apart with his own bare hands.

There hugging Lucy was Gray Fullbuster, his rival.

He gritted his teeth, his vision going blurry with, sadness? No, it was something much more, like a combination of sadness, anger and hurt. Something like, jealousy. Yes, that's it. That was exactly how he was feeling. How dare his _own comrade _wrap his arms around her like they had something special! Lucy was his! Or at least, he was going to make her his. But still!

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he had heard someone shout;

"LUCY!"

Natsu looked up to see a blushing Gray and Lucy sticking out her tongue looking content and happy, skipping into the guild.

_What were they doing? _Natsu thought_ Could it be-?_

Suddenly images of Gray and Lucy _kissing _flooded his mind, much to his anger. He clenched his fist and glared daggers and Gray as his mind irrationally concluded;

_I have to **eliminate** the competition._

* * *

**A/N: Woah guys. Just, woah. Your support never fails to warm my heart and make my day! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are too nice! I love you all lots!**

**Sorry though if the characters are a bit OOC hehe**

**This chapter was a bit cheesy thanks to that explanation of love hehe excuse me for my cheesiness. But hey! At least Natsu sorted it all out! And I put a little GaLe if you squint *suggestive and excessive winking***

**Also, if you spot any errors in the story please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks again for your time to read this!**

**If you can, please do review! I love reading them! They make my day and motivate me even more! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

Lucy waltzed into the guild with a smile spread across her face and greeted her guild mates, who in return would greet back.

"Oh Lucy!" a voice called out to her

Lucy spun around to look for the source of the voice where she found a white haired mage waving at her from behind the bar.

"Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she skipped towards the bar, taking a seat across Mirajane

"Lucy!" Mirajane reached across the bar to give her a hug, breaking into tears "I missed you! You haven't come around as often as you do anymore!"

"But I just saw you a few days ago when I went to look for a job with Gray," Lucy laughed nervously though it was muffled by Mirajane's tight hug

"But I was busy! I barely even got a chance to talk to you!" Mirajane let go of her and gave her a pout

"Oh, sorry," Lucy apologized and giggled "well I'm here now"

"That's right!" Mirajane clasped her hands together and brought out a tall glass of milkshake, handing it to Lucy

"Eh?" Lucy stared at the glass "I didn't order anything-"

"It's on the house!" Mirajane smiled mischievously at Lucy

"Hmm," Lucy examined Mirajane "you're acting a bit suspicious, but ok"

Shrugging she took the glass and began to take sips from it, while Mirajane watched her with elbows rested on the bar and chin rested on the palms of her hands

"You know," Mirajane started her mischievous grin still in place "I still don't know why you went missing from the guild. I was really worried at first, but then,"

"But then?" Lucy raised an eyebrow

"But then, Natsu was gone about the same time you were. Could it be?" Mirajane rambled on quickly, waggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Wha-" Lucy chocked on her drink, understanding where Mirajane was getting at

"Oh come on Lucy! We're friends! You can tell me anything!" Mirajane reached across the bar taking her hands into her own "Did _something _happen? Did you guys do anything! Oh! I can imagine your babies-"

"No!" Lucy tore her hands away from Mirajane's, appalled

"Oh come on Lucy," Mirajane cooed, leaning in closer

"I don't want anything to do with that idiot," Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest

"Oh Lucy," Mirajane giggled, thinking it was just another one of their episodes "you couldn't possibly mean that-"

"No Mirajane, I do," Lucy stated in a cold, harsh tone "I don't want _anything _to do with him"

Mirajane was about to tease Lucy about it one more time when she realized that Lucy was actually being serious. She wondered what happened and decided to stick her nose in their business and ask Lucy about it, later, since she noticed a figure walking towards them.

"Oh hello Gray!" Mirajane greeted the ice mage but not before sending a subtle worried look to Lucy, to which Lucy had nodded and gave a small smile to

"Hey Mira," Gray nodded and smiled, leaning on the bar

"How was the job?" Mirajane asked, picking up a cup that someone left, placing it in the sink

"It was easy!" Gray bragged "Didn't break a sweat,"

"Ha!" Lucy scoffed "Yeah right, you did 'break a sweat', I recall you complaining about a bruise"

"H-hey!" Gray blushed, propping himself up from the bar, glaring at Lucy and then to Mirajane "It's not true!"

"Is too!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger at Gray "I swear Mira! He just doesn't want to admit because it'll hurt his man-pride,"

"N-no! Lucy!" Gray blushed a darker shade of red

"It's true!" Lucy turned to Gray taking his arm in her hand, rolling up his sleeve "I bet it's still there!"

"H-hey!" Gray leaned into Lucy, pushing down on her head, whispering harshly "Don't."

"What? I'm right aren't I?" Lucy cackled

"Why you little-" Gray placed both of his knuckles on each side of her forehead, pushing down and twisting it "You're messing up my reputation!"

"Oww!" Lucy whined and cupped his face, squishing it with all her might, "You admitted it!"

"Flargh!" Gray's groan muffled due to his cheeks being squished "Itch's chall your fwault!"

"What's that?" Lucy mocked "I didn't- oww- hear you!"

"Oh my," Mirajane giggled softly, watching their antics until she saw a flash of pink and suddenly Gray was flung across the other side of the guild. Mirajane gasped and looked back at Lucy thinking Lucy did it but Lucy had only the same expression on her.

"What the-" Lucy stood up only to be cut off when she heard a familiar voice hiss silently beside her

"Don't touch her."

She turned around and Mirajane gasped; "Natsu!"

"What the hell?" Gray groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head

"Fight me Gray!" Natsu raised his fist

"Oh my," Mirajane sighed "isn't it a bit too early to fight Natsu?"

Natsu disregarded what Mirajane had said and flung himself to Gray, his fist already on fire

"Heh, stubborn idiot," Gray smirked, happy that he could finally brawl with his old friend again, though he wouldn't admit it

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared aiming at Gray

"Hah! Ice-Make: Shield!" a huge shield made out of ice then appears around him, blocking Natsu's attack from above.

This only aggravates Natsu more and he jumps back getting ready for another attack;

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" a huge jet of flames leaves his mouth aiming at his opponent

"Is that all you got!?" Gray scoffs, leaping from his current position "Ice-Make: Lance!" a sword of ice appears at his hands as he jumps towards Natsu.

Natsu moves out of the way in time, launching into the air for another attack, Gray mimicking him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he directed his attack on Gray who in return aimed his lance at Natsu. They were a meter apart when Natsu moved to his side, using his fire magic to propel him even faster.

"What the-" Gray's sentence was cut off when Natsu, who quickly dodged his lance, hit him, sending him flying

"Arghoofff!" Gray hits the wall and slides to the floor, writhing in pain, but that didn't stop Natsu. Instead of rejoicing for his victory, which he would have normally done, he stalked his way to Gray to kick him in the stomach, causing Gray to lurch.

"Get up and fight me you coward," Natsu hissed, crouching down to his eye level, gripping tightly onto his shirt

"Tch," Gray struggles and manages to send punch, weak enough to not cause any real damage but strong enough to make Natsu recoil

"You little-" Natsu drew back his hand, setting it on fire and was just about to hit Gray square on the face when he was interrupted by a shriek

"No!" Lucy hops from her chair and makes a beeline towards Gray, sending Natsu a menacing glare as she bumped his shoulder

"Gray," Lucy knelt down beside Gray, gently moving his hair out of his face to examine his wounds "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah" Gray moved to sit up only to wince in pain so Lucy helped him sit up

"And why help _him_" Natsu had gritted out so quietly that only Lucy heard it, causing her to stand up abruptly facing Natsu.

The sound of slap resonated across the whole guild catching the attention of most members. They turned to the centre of attention. Natsu's cheek was red and one of his hands was raised to caress it, and Lucy was trembling with anger.

"Why help him?!" Lucy repeated his question glaring at him "he's your friend, your teammate! How could you possibly say something like that?!"

Natsu was quiet

"What's wrong with you Natsu?" Lucy shook her head, wiping away her tears "you've been so distant from us and now that you're back you're beating us up? Like it was nothing? I can't believe you,"

"I-" Natsu wanted to apologize but his voice got caught in his throat

"What's happening to you Natsu?" Lucy looked at him with tear-stained eyes, her anger replaced with worry

Before Natsu even had a chance to say something, Lucy shook her head,

"Sorry," Lucy apologized even though she didn't know why. Was she apologizing for her behaviour for today or even before or maybe she was apologizing for prying? Whatever it was, Lucy had no idea, and had just proceeded to kneel down beside Gray once again, helping him up.

"I'm taking Gray to the infirmary," Lucy said quietly as she wrapped one arm around Gray's shoulder and another across his midriff

They walked, or limped in Gray's case, in silence, each not bothering to look at Natsu for their own reasons. As soon as they were out of sight, Natsu, who was standing, staring awestruck, punched a nearby table in two, crying out in frustration before storming out.

* * *

**Woah. You guys are just amazing! Thanks so much for your support, never fails to brighten my day!**

**Sorry though if the characters are a bit OOC hehe**

**I know Natsu's behaviour may seem off but we'll see what's going on in that little mind of his in the next chapter hihi. Also, as you can **_**clearly **_**see from this chapter I am not very good with fight scenes boo ** **(´****；****д****；****)**

**Also, if you spot any errors in the story please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks again for your time to read this!**

**If you can, please review! I love reading them, they make me happy! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

Natsu was still standing there frozen in place even though Gray and Lucy had entered the guild minutes ago. He stood there staring at the door, trying to process what had just happened when he finally shook himself out of the trance. Finding himself walking on autopilot towards the guild doors, he opened them only to find another annoying sight.

There at the bar sat Lucy and Gray in an inconvenient position, so close to each other and from Natsu's point of view it seemed as if though they were kissing, _again_. They were holding onto each other and their noses were almost touching. Outside the guild, Natsu only guessed that they had kissed from Gray's reaction but now he was _certain. _What else could one be doing so close to each other's faces? The thought of Gray _devouring_ Lucy's lips only irritated Natsu even more as he found himself flinging towards Gray, knocking him to the other side of the guild, away from Lucy.

_Yes away from Lucy, _Natsu thought _where you belong_

"Don't touch her." Natsu had hissed out before he knew it

"Natsu!" someone gasped and he was fairly certain it was Mirajane but he was too focused on Gray to listen

"What the hell?" he heard Gray groan

"Fight me Gray!" Natsu challenged him to a duel, but not one of their silly little spars to prove who was the strongest, no. In Natsu's head, he was challenging Gray to a duel for Lucy's heart which he found disturbing and the only reasonable explanation to why he felt this way was because he felt threatened. He felt as if though Gray was stealing something precious and dear to him; Lucy. He felt the need to win her over, to prove that he was the better option. Winning a duel with a potential suitor will show Lucy that he is much stronger, faster, better, and more deserving of the weakling he had just beat. This was the logic that he drilled inside his head as launched himself at Gray.

"Heh, stubborn idiot," he heard Gray comment

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared aiming at Gray but Gray had recovered from his position and Natsu found his fist coming into contact with a thick layer of ice

Realizing that Gray had created a shield, he jumped back aggravated, planning a next attack

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" fire spews from his mouth in a smooth flow but Gray had jumped out of the way on time and proceeded to make a sword out of ice, aiming at Natsu. This time it's Natsu's turn to dodge as he leaps into the air with a "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack", to which Gray responds to with a similar leap.

They were both suspended in the air locked onto their target but Natsu was swifter. He moved to his side and used his fire to propel himself even faster, catching Gray off guard

"What the-" Natsu cut Gray off by dodging his lance and sent a flaming punch to him, which throws Gray away

"Arghoofff!" Gray hits the wall and slides to the floor, writhing in pain, but that didn't stop Natsu. Natsu didn't feel content with his victory, he felt as if Gray was holding back or was just weak. This irked Natsu, how could such a pathetic loser even think of capturing Lucy's heart if he's this weak? He was so pissed he kicked Gray in the stomach, wanting him to fight back

"Get up and fight me you coward," Natsu hissed, crouching down to his eye level, gripping tightly onto his shirt. Gray struggles and for a while Natsu thought back to why he was doing this. He was brought back from his thoughts when Gray had punched him.

"You little-" Natsu drew back his hand, setting it on fire and was just about to hit Gray square on the face when he was interrupted by a shriek

"No!"

Natsu whipped his head around to see Lucy. She had leaped from her chair and started running towards them and Natsu felt something brewing at the pit of his stomach. It was those butterflies again, making a fuss because Lucy was running towards them, towards _him_. He believed that it would be like old times. Lucy would run up to them, scold them for fighting and for making such a mess but then in the end her warm, kind hands would gently stroke his face or wherever there would be wounds, and examine them.

* * *

_You're so reckless Natsu, _Lucy would sigh

_Hehe sorry Luce, _he would reply sheepishly

_Why do even have these useless spars? Really Natsu, _Lucy would give another exasperated sigh

_It's fun! And I have to show Gray who's the strongest! I have to __**be **__the strongest! _He would proudly reply and even though he would explain that sparring would make you stronger he realized that another new perk was this; Lucy caring for him (though he wouldn't admit it)

_Fun?! Are you crazy?! And why do you have to be the strongest? You're strong enough aren't you? _Lucy would ask

_I have to be strong enough to protect my friends, to protect the people close and precious to me, just like you Lucy! _He would give a boyish grin and Lucy would just blush muttering something about 'boys being stupid'

* * *

That's how Natsu expected it to be but, no.

She didn't run up to him. She didn't ask about his wounds. Instead, she _glared _at him.

"Gray," Lucy knelt down beside Gray, a worried expression on her face "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah" Gray stirred but only ended failing to get up so Lucy had to help him

And Natsu swore he heard his own heart shattering into a tiny million pieces as she gave Gray her full attention_._ This was worse than his throbbing cheek or any other wound for that matter. His heart ached and it felt as if someone had pieced his heart back together only to squeeze, wring and smash it again. It felt like an endless cycle. He felt so bitter and dejected that he hadn't realized he had said something so harsh until it left his mouth;

"And why help _him_?"

She slapped him.

"Why help him?!" Lucy repeated his question glaring at him "he's your friend, your teammate! How could you possibly say something like that?!"

Natsu was quiet. He hadn't mean to say something so cruel to his comrade! It had just slipped out of his mouth, out of his jealousy

"What's wrong with you Natsu?" Lucy was wiping her tears away "you've been so distant from us and now that you're back you're beating us up? Like it was nothing? I can't believe you,"

"I-" Natsu wanted to apologize but his voice got caught in his throat. Lucy was right, _what's wrong with him? _Why was he feeling all these emotions all of a sudden and acting on them on impulse?

"What's happening to you Natsu?" Lucy's face had nothing more than worry

_What's happening to him? _Natsu repeated the same question in his head. He had no idea what was going on with him, why he was acting like such a fool. All he knew was that he _loves _Lucy, _needs _Lucy and just wants Lucy to be _his. _Is this why he was acting in such a barbaric way? Because of his selfishness?

Before Natsu even had a chance to say something, Lucy shook her head,

"Sorry," Lucy apologized

_Why are you apologizing Lucy? _Natsu thought _I should be the one saying sorry!_

"I'm taking Gray to the infirmary," Lucy said quietly as she wrapped one arm around Gray's shoulder and another across his midriff

They walked, or limped in Gray's case, in silence, each not bothering to look at Natsu. As soon as they were gone, Natsu felt all the anger and frustration that had pent up in his body burst and he punched a table in two. He stormed out of the guild not wanting to deal with this, with himself anymore, wanting to clear his head.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Natsu?" a small, petite girl with blue hair asked pointing to the Fire Dragon Slayer as he stormed out of the guild

"I believe so Levy," a scarlet haired girl clad with armour nodded

"You're right Erza, hey Natsu!" Levy called out to him, waving at him but Natsu didn't seem to notice as he sped quickly past them

"Huh?" Levy pouted "That's rather odd,"

"Yes it is," Erza frowned and nodded

Normally Natsu would always be in a boisterous mood, eagerly greeting anyone who called out to him, and often challenge them to a fight

"Juvia thinks that Natsu looked cross," the water mage nodded to herself

"He did seem deep in thought," Levy agreed

"Hmm," Erza thought "I wonder why?"

"Maybe the guild will know," Levy suggested "he did come out of there fuming"

"Juvia agrees," Juvia nodded

"We'll see," Erza made her way to the doors, Levy and Juvia following closely behind

Upon entering Levy had gasped, Juvia had hastily looked around the room looking for a certain ice mage and Erza had stood rigid with a stern look on her face as she spoke up;

"What happened here?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Omg, do you guys hear that? I think it's the sound of _my heart breaking. _OMG you guys are too kind and amazing my heart just breaks into a tiny million pieceswhenever I read your reviews or see the support you give! (and to Senbei x Cup Ramen, waah! Thank you so much for that compliment on my pen-name~ (●;*∇*;●) and to Salamander27 omg thank you! I was never really confident with my writing ahh (ノ∇)ノ ) Argh! You guys are too nice for me *flies into the sun***

**Sorry though if the characters are a bit OOC hehe**

**Well at least we know what happened in Natsu's head hehe, oh and head's up, the next chapter will be about the girls ヽ(^∇^)ノ Yay!**

**Also, if you spot any errors in the story please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks again for your time to read this!**

**If you can, please review! I really, really love reading them hehe (´******ω**** `)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

The guild was a mess. There were chairs, tables, mugs, plates, you name it, scattered all around, though the most battered thing in the hall was a table that looks as if it was punched in two.

"Oh hello girls," Mirajane smiled nervously "I didn't think you'd be back this early,"

"Well, the owner did-" Levy started but was interrupted by Erza

"You are avoiding the question Mirajane," Erza glowered

"It's quite obviously isn't it?" Mirajane sighed in defeat

"Natsu and Gray," Erza hissed looking around for the two numbskulls

"Where is Gray-sama?" Juvia came up to Mirajane

"Ahh," Mirajane thought "if I'm not mistaken, he's in the infirmary-"

"Ah, thank you Mirajane!" Juvia rushed off to see her love

* * *

"I can't believe _him!_" Lucy had repeated for the umpteenth time as she dabbed, with more force than necessary or intended, disinfectant on Gray's wounds

"Oww!" Gray winced "You don't have to take it out on me!"

"You think he'd be a little more considerate!" Lucy got up from her chair which was seated next to Gray's bed and paced

"Hey calm down Lucy," Gray started "I'm pretty sure-"

"I mean can you believe him?!" Lucy ignored his statement

"Lucy-" Gray sighed but was silenced when they heard a familiar voice boom;

"What happened here?"

Both mages gulped in unison and silence spread across the room

"I-I'll go see her," Lucy suggested nervously

"Y-yeah," Gray gulped and nodded

Lucy stepped out of the room only to meet a familiar face

"Juvia!" Lucy gasped in surprised

"Love Rival!" Juvia gasped

"I'm not your love rival," Lucy sighed

"Where is Gray-sama?" Juvia asked Lucy with scrutinizing eyes

"O-oh," Lucy gulped under Juvia's pointed glare "he's in there"

"Hmph," Juvia nodded before stalking into the room

Once Juvia was out of sight, she sighed and jogged off to find her teammate

"Lucy?" a voice called

She turned to the voice to find;

"Levy?" she asked in return

"Lucy!" her friend jumped to her

"Levy!" she too jumped to her friend, meeting her halfway as they both squished each other in a tight hug

"Oh Lucy!" Levy squealed "I've missed you!"

"Aww Levy!" Lucy peeped "Me too!"

The two friends were jumping and squealing, tittering with the excitement for their reunion when they were interrupted by a cough;

"Excuse me,"

"Oh!" the two girls jumped at the voice

"I'm sorry to intrude your little reunion but I believe Levy has something to give to you,"

"Oh you're right Erza!" Levy exclaimed bringing out pieces of paper out of her purse, handing one to Lucy "Here you go Lucy! Of courtesy from Erza, Juvia and me"

"Oh, what's this?" Lucy said taking the paper

It was actually a coupon, for a spa treatment

"We felt kind of guilty that we weren't able to bring you along with us on our 'girl's day out' trip," Levy explained, her face showing little traces of horror when she mentioned 'girl's day out'

"Yes, we felt awful about it," Erza hung her head "I did try to enter your home but I found you were not there,"

"You went into my house without warning?!" Lucy's eye twitched but she was kind of used to her teammates breaking in all the time, then she thought about where she probably was at that time. During her 'dark days', if she wasn't found in her apartment sulking, she'd be found in the East Forest, taking strolls or training. She guessed she was probably there, picking flowers or something

"So not wanting to intrude on your privacy, we decided to just go on with you," Erza continued, ignoring Lucy's comment

'_Intrude on my privacy?' _Lucy thought _you say that __**after **__you break into my house?!_

"Though, when we heard you were coming back today, we all decided to give you a little treat," Levy beamed

"Oh, you didn't have to-" Lucy started

"No, no," Erza shook her head and placed a hand on her shoulder "it's what girl friend's should do. Go out, talk and have fun. Besides, we got these coupons for free from the manager since out latest job was affiliated with him,"

"Oh," Lucy thought "I see"

"Yes," Erza nodded "we expect to see you later tonight, 6 pm sharp. I figured since you just got back from your job, you'd like to take some time to cool off a bit,"

"Yeah, you're right," Lucy nodded and then smiled at the girls "Thank you so much girls,"

"No problem Lucy!" Levy grinned and hugged her "You seemed a bit troubled anyway,"

_Troubled doesn't even begin to explain what I'm feeling _Lucy thought and sighed

"Yes you did," Erza gave a pointed look at Lucy "but we shall discuss that later, maybe after our spa treatment, over some cheesecake or something,"

"O-oh, sure" Lucy giggled as she remembered how precious cheesecake was to her

* * *

"Man I'm beat!" Lucy sighed to no one in particular as she dropped her bag near the door and slugged into her room

Today was a pretty tiring day. Despite the fact that Gray and her left early, they still had to walk long just to get to the closest train station, since Wisteria didn't have any. Unfortunately when they did get to a town, they had just missed the train to Magnolia and the next one would arrive in 7 hours. So they decided to just take a train which would bring them as close as they can get to Magnolia and just walk the rest of the way. Sadly, even if they did take a train, the walk to Magnolia was at least a 2 hour walk. So naturally, Lucy wanting to hit the hay fell into her bed wanting a good rest when;

"Oww," a tiny voice whined

"What the-" Lucy got up and looked at the small lump under the cover. She squinted her eyes and pulled off the covers to find "Happy?!"

"Lushi," Happy slurred "'M sleepy, too loud"

"Well why sleep in my bed?!" Lucy fumed

"Lushi's bed is nice," Happy turned in his place

"Why can't you sleep in your house?!" Lucy was starting to lose her patience

"Natsu," Happy murmured so quietly that Lucy barely heard it

This wasn't the first time this happened, Happy sleeping over. When Happy first came over, Lucy, of course, scolded him but let him stay anyway because she was lonely. The next few times she also didn't mind but one time when she asked Happy about why he would come over, sometimes even stay for 2-3 days, he would reason that Natsu wasn't like himself. He would say it would be lonely in their house because Natsu was acting weird and quiet. He would rarely go out with Happy anymore and when he did go out Natsu would just go alone, telling Happy not to accompany him. Lucy understood because it was true, Natsu was acting differently. So, not wanting to pry on the moping Exceed, she asked why he didn't just go to Carla or Wendy, to which Happy replied to with wide eyes and a gaping mouth saying he hadn't thought of that, before flying off into the night.

"Why not Carla?" Lucy asked quietly slipping into bed

"She's gone on a job with Wendy," Happy explained, squirming his way to Lucy

Lucy hummed, wrapped her arms around Happy and drew him close to her, hugging him like a baby or stuffed toy. Normally she wouldn't get to friendly with Happy after he'd break into her house, but today she was feeling rather tired to even do anything about it.

"Lushi's hugs are home," Happy sighed contently before dozing off

Lucy let a small smile creep up her face before following suit.

* * *

**Hey guys! Woah, ok, thank you soooo much for all the support you guys give me! It's really amazing, you guys are amazing and I can't even- *ugly sobbing***

**Sorry though if the characters are a bit OOC hehe**

**Ok, so originally, I was planning to put the "girl's day out" chapter in here but then decided to put it in another chapter instead. Sorry! Also, I put Happy in this chapter with Lucy because I really like their friendship and wanted to just dwell on it hehe**

**Also, if you spot any errors in the story please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks again for your time to read this!**

**Please review if you can! I love reading them; they motivate and help me improve! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or the characters.**

* * *

Lucy zipped her bag shut and slung it over her shoulder. She looked back at the clock that read 7:38 and nodded. Erza had said to be there by 8 pm sharp and since Erza is a _very _punctual person Lucy had drilled it into her head to be there on time. The spa wasn't so far from her place; it was about a 9 minute walk.

"Lushi?" a tiny voice called

"Happy?" Lucy hummed brushing her hair in front of the mirror

"Where're you going?"

"Out," she let her hair fall instead of tying it up, since they were going to the spa anyway "with the girls,"

"Don't stay out too late," Happy mumbled before heading back to sleep

Lucy smiled and patted Happy on the head before heading out "Sure,"

* * *

When she had gotten there, Juvia was already there and it was around 3 minutes to 8. When all of the girls were present they headed inside the building for their spa treatment. It started off with getting a facial and having their nails done. Lucy had her nails painted Carnation Pink and they had little yellow stars on them. Levy had hers painted bright Amber. Juvia had hers painted with a dark Oxford blue which she had reasoned out loud that it was as dark as Gray's hair with a mix of hers. While Erza had Hot Red nails.

After having a facial and getting their nails painted, they were given a full body massage and were now enjoying the last part of the spa treatment; a dip in the spa's hot springs.

"Man," Lucy sighed as she slowly dipped herself into the hot springs "I needed this"

"Mmmhhh," Levy hummed in agreement

"Ah yes," Erza nodded "it's nice to finally be away from all the commotion the guild causes"

The other girls giggled

"Yeah, they really love to fight, especially the boys" Lucy chuckled as she remembered a memory "I remember when I first came to Fairy Tail, everyone was brawling!"

"Oh yeah," Levy giggled "Natsu had just come back and he already started a fight with Gray, they're usually the ones causing all the mess"

"All the fighting makes Juvia worry for Gray," Juvia shook her head "but I know Gray-sama shall always triumph!"

"Ooohhh you're finally back to fawning over Gray huh?" Levy arched an eyebrow and nudged Juvia

"Huh? What do you mean? Isn't Juvia always fawning over Gray," Lucy asked and then turned to Juvia "No offense Juvia"

"Juvia does not always fawn over Gray-sama!" Juvia gasped defensively

"Well, ok, most of the time," Lucy shrugged

"You should've seen her Lucy! When you left, we went to check on her at the infirmary and when we got there, she stormed out of the room and her face was so red!"

"N-no!" Juvia blushed "That did not happen to Juvia!"

"Yes it did! You're face was all red and you wouldn't even look us in the eye!" Levy gasped "Just like you are now!"

"Levy!" Juvia jumped at Levy

"She stayed so quiet after that and the most peculiar thing was that she wouldn't even squeal when Gray was around! In fact, she avoided him!" Levy continued despite Juvia's attempt to silence her

"Levy's right," Erza nodded "it was rather odd of you Juvia. What did happen in the infirmary while you were in there?"

"Ah! Not you too Erza!" Juvia let go of Levy to try to hide her face from shame

"Oh, is that so? Now you've got me curious too Juvia!" Lucy whined

"Yeah Juvia! Just tell us already! You can trust us!" Levy pleaded

Juvia stalked into the room and hid behind one of the curtain dividers hoping to stay out of Gray's sight-

"Juvia? I know you're there," Gray called out

Too late. Juvia gulped and timidly stepped out from behind the curtain. She fidgeted with her dress as she stared at the floor. She wasn't wearing her usual dark blue dress coat; she was wearing something a little lighter. She was wearing a white summer dress, with thin blue stripes embroidering the sleeves, upper chest area, and the bottom of the dress, the midriff area was wrapped by a blue sash with a small metallic anchor attached on it at the side. She let her hair down and instead of having it all curled at the end; she let her wavy hair flow. She wiggled her toes nervously waiting for Gray to say something in the uncomfortable silence. It was the first time Gray had ever caught her watching him, or at least that's what she thought.

She lifted her head a little to get a peek at Gray. He was staring at her intently, his mouth slightly agape. She had thought Gray was going to scold her but now it looks to her that he was at lost for words. Was he really _that _mad?

"Uhm, Gray-sama?" she piped up softly

"Huh? O-oh" Gray had a faint blush painted on his cheeks and he coughed, looking away

"I-is Gray-sama mad?" Juvia asked nervously

"What? Mad? Why?" Gray frowned

"Ah, oh, nothing," Juvia shook her head

"Why are here?" Gray asked

"Ah! Oh," Juvia fidgeted "Juvia was worried for Gray-sama"

"Oh really? Thanks," Gray smiled, his cheeks gaining that red colour again

"Is Gray-sama alright?" Juvia asked more worriedly, taking a step towards him

"Uh, oh, yeah, just- I think-" Gray stumbled with his words and fumbled with the bandage on his arm

"Does Gray-sama need help with that? Juvia will help!" Juvia said cheerly walking over to his bedside

"Wha- No! It's ok I got it under control," Gray lied, rolling the bandage wrap around clumsily

"Well, it seems to Juvia that Gray-sama needs help, Gray-sama does not need to be embarrassed," Juvia said tenderly, taking the bandage from him

Juvia worked with the bandage skilfully and gracefully, unconsciously humming lightly. When she was almost finished Gray called her name

"Juvia," Gray whispered

Juvia whipped her head up to look at Gray only to regret the decision when she had noticed their faces were so close to each other, their noses almost touching. Juvia had blushed a deep shade of red in contrast to the alluring dark blue eyes she's staring into, captivated by. When she finally catches on, she abruptly backs away, face flushed her head down.

"I'm sorry-" Gray started but Juvia shook her head

"_I'm sorry. _You can finish the rest," Juvia said quietly, referring to the bandages before rushing out

* * *

"Oh my Mavis!" Lucy exclaimed

"Right?! Can you believe that _idiot?_" Levy agreed

Erza nodded

Juvia winced as she thought that they scrutinizing her for her actions. She didn't have many girl friends in her past, in fact, none at all. And when she did gain friends, they were boys (Phantom Lord), so she wasn't really 'experienced' in this field, the field of normal. But she tried, and entering Fairy Tail made it a whole lot easier for her since they accepted her for who she was.

"I-I'm sorry," Juvia cast her eyes downward

"Why are you apologizing?" Lucy frowned "Gray should be the one apologizing!"

"What?" Juvia's head shot up

"It's obvious isn't it?" Levy looked to her fellow comrades

"Yes Gray's affections for her are very evident, and here I thought he wasn't as dense as Natsu," Erza sighed

"What are you talking about?" Juvia frowned

"Juvia!" Levy took her hands into hers "He loves you!"

"Wh-what!" Juvia blushed "Really? Gray-sama is not mad at me?"

"Of course not!" Lucy winked "It's pretty obvious that he likes you. In fact, did you know? When Gray and I came back from our mission I merely mentioned your name and his face was so red I thought he was going to explode!"

"Yeah! And remember last month when we went to that ball? Gray couldn't keep his eyes off you! Who could blame him? You were so gorgeous in that gown!" Levy squealed

"Uwah! Really?" Juvia blushed, how could she have not noticed that?

"You probably didn't notice it because you were so engaged with host," Erza smiled

"What was his name again? Tracey? Tom?" Levy thought

"Tony," Juvia filled her in "he was very funny"

"Funny? Hah! What's funny was Gray's face! You should've seen him!" Levy laughed

"He was burning holes into Tony with that envious glare of his. His aura was so deadly and it looked as if he was dead set on killing the poor guy." Erza chuckled

Juvia blushed deeper at this. Was it possible that Gray really did love her?

"Gray-sama..." Juvia whispered "likes Juvia too?"

"We believe so!" Levy smiled and the other girls nodded

"That makes Juvia very happy!" Juvia giggled and clapped her hands

"But don't make it easy for him Juvia!" Lucy said in a playfully stern voice

"Oh, you're right!" Levy smirked at Lucy then looked at Juvia with a mischievous smile "Play 'hard-to-get'"

"Hard- to-get?" Juvia repeated, her head cocking to one side

"Yeah! Take pride in yourself and some dignity Juvia! Don't fall for man's puny unrefined attempt to woo you! You deserve better than to be treat like that!" Lucy rambled

"Lucy's right! Tell us Juvia, has Gray even been making any attempts at you?" Levy furrowed her eyebrows

"Gray-sama-! I-" Juvia wanted to defend her love but she couldn't find it in her "...No"

"And how many attempts have you made on him?" Levy pushed on

"Too many for Juvia to count" Juvia stated, catching on

"See? So why waste your time on someone who wouldn't bat an eyelash for you. I mean sure, when danger and life-threatening things come in your way, he'd be there to help, but it's not every day that happens! And after it's done, he's gone back to his old self like it was nothing! Love is a dangerous game, and at some point you're going to have to stop attacking and start defending. You can't keep this charade up forever." Levy went on passionately

"Let him know your worth Juvia. Men are sad dense creatures; they don't know how good they've got it until it's gone! Ignore him, give him the cold-shoulder, so cold that even an ice mage like him with shiver at it. Before you know it, he's grovelling at your feet, begging for you" Lucy winked

"The girls are right, give him up for awhile, make it seem that you have no interest in him. Make him prove his worth. In the meantime, enjoy some time on your own, as a free woman. You could go out on dates, meet new people and widen the possibilities. You never know what you might find." Erza nodded

Juvia was silent for awhile taking in all that the girls had said. The girls on the other hand were nervous. Maybe they had been a bit too harsh on Juvia? They were about to apologized when they saw her crying but she stopped them;

"Thank you" Juvia gave them a warm smile, wiping her tears away. She knew at that moment that she had found great, friends. Friends that loved, loyal, kind and she could go on all night naming them but instead she smiled.

The other girls smiled in response

"Do not worry, Juvia shall play 'hard-to-get'" Juvia said timidly

The girls cheered

"Good for you Juvia!" Lucy cheered

"That'll show him," Erza smirked

"Yeah, that'll show that dense boy," Levy giggled

"Speaking of dense boys," Lucy turned to Levy with a playful smirk "how are you and Gajeel?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Wowzers! Ahhh thank you so much for your kind words! They make me really happy! Sqwwweee~**

**Sorry though if the characters are a bit OOC hehe**

**This has been my longest chapter yet hehe but yay for the Gruvia! Haha! I actually found this a bit tricky to write but I hope you all like it! ^u^ Next chapter will be GaLe and some Jerza weee~**

**Also, if you spot any errors in the story please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks again for your time to read this!**

**Please review if you can! They make me really happy **** Pleaseeee~?**


End file.
